New Rivalry Has Just Begun
by Aggrowheels
Summary: After defeating Rokkaku Goji, the GG's have nothing else to do but one thing. Being the top crew in Tokyo. Will the GG's stay on top or will they lose their title.
1. Boredem

New Rivalry has begun

Summary: After defeating Rokkaku Goji The GG's has no other task other than keeping the GG's title on the top. But when other crews from Tokyo appeared the GG's Title is jeopardized by these crew. Will the GG's stay on top or will the GG's title become someone else's.

Chapter 1: Boredom

-Yoyo-

I sat there, looking at the scenery in the garage. I got up and decided to go cruise on my skates in Shibuya- Terminal. I waved to everybody in the garage as I headed to Shibuya terminal. As I started skating I realized how fun it was causing all that havoc, but that was behind us now. In Tokyo-To everybody knows the GG's and everybody was friendly to us after we saved Tokyo with a couple of cans, lots of havoc, and of course our skates. I knew that we were on top because nobody would challenge us.

When I stopped at the bus terminal I saw that all of our graffiti was still their. I started to sigh out of boredom and started skating slowly back to the garage.

" Yoyo what's wrong!" Ryth unhappily.

" I miss the old days back when there was havoc to be found anywhere!" I said out of anger.

"Look I promise that there will be havoc sooner or later." Ryth said.

I gave her a kiss on the cheek and then left. When I waved to her she started to blush and waved back. Even though we have been going out for a month she still blushes when I kiss her period. I went to see Beat so I can skate with some one.

" Hey Beat you want to skate?" I said

" I'm not feelin' it today maybe tomorrow." Beat said.

"Alright." I said.

I went to room and decided just to chill and listen to some music. I turned my stereo up and heard my favorite song on my C.D. It was Renegades of Funk by Rage against the Machine . I started to listen to the song when I realized maybe being like this on top everybody fearing you and loving you isn't bad at all. I turned it to Dj Professor K's Radio broadcast.

" Yo! This is DJ Professor K bringing it live from Tokyo's broadcast JET SET RADIO FUTURE it's been a real long time since anyone challenged the GG's and no one has challenged them ever since they defeated Rokkaku Goji. Hey GG's how does it feel to sit in the Garage for a 2 years and still haven't sprayed Graffiti? DAMN! If I was guys right now I'll be skating the streets of Tokyo ALL DAY baby. This Is DJ Professor K saying… GG's what the hell are you doing?!"

I turned off the radio and sighed. Hoping that it will be a hell of a year this year.


	2. Gekido

Chapter 2: Gekido

-Suzuki-

" Yo! This is DJ Professor K bringing it live from Tokyo's broadcast JET SET RADIO FUTURE it's been a real long time since anyone challenged the GG's and no one has challenged them ever since they defeated Rokkaku Goji. Hey GG's how does it feel to sit in the Garage for a 2 years and still haven't sprayed Graffiti? DAMN! If I was guys right now I'll be skating the streets of Tokyo ALL DAY baby. This Is DJ Professor K saying… GG's what the hell are you doing?!"

" We'll see about that I said." I said. I stormed out of the room infuriated. I am sick of being unnoticed! I skated to my best friend Ryo's house to tell him about this DJ Professor K broadcast.

" RYO come on let's gather everyone so we can beat the GGs." I said.

"Oh! I know the GGs I saw them skate. Man they are wi-" Ryo said

" Shut up and lets go." I said

" You're in a good mood." Ryo said out of sarcasm.

Maybe Ryo was right, maybe I am in a bad mood but who cares right now it doesn't even matter. I just don't want to be un noticed any more. So team Gekido is going to strike the GG's. -

~Three Hours Later~

" Looks like every one is here Suzuki." Ryo said

" Thanks for your help Ryo. Guys I know we are a small crew in all but who cares? Listen, I heard DJ Professor K broadcast not too long ago.

" So?" Gizmo asked

"So?! Aren't you sick of the GGs having all the fame. I think we should take the title for ourselves and be more famous than the GGs . Am I Right?"

"Yeah you're right sis, but we have to defeat millions of crews in order to be on the same level as the GGs let a lone be noticed." Kiatsu said.

"Ugh! You're right do." I whined

I started to think that this was going to be impossible.

" I have an idea. Let's do some graffiti around town to promote some havoc!" Scrap suggested.

I thought to myself that this Idea is going to be perfect. Then I realized it is not going to be so hard after all. It looks like this crew is going to be on top after all. I saw Roku, who was the leader, walk outside so I went outside to see what was up.

"So, what do you think good idea huh?" I asked

" I don't know , I just have a really bad feeling about this whole Idea. It's really good in all but I just have a bad feeling." Roku said

" Look in order to be the best we are going to have to take risks. Even though I sound weird right now we are going to take risks in life it is as simple as that. You feel me Roku." I said.

" Feel me? No that's just corny." Roku said happily.

We busted out laughing because the joke was hilarious, But that really was corny now that you think of it. I walked back to the garage figure out the graffiti I was going to use for the streets. I ran straight to my room in the garage to sketch the picture , And I finally got it figured out. It took me three hours to do the sketch but it was worth it.

When I grabbed my skates I knew that this year… was gonna be a hell of a year.


	3. Graffiti Wars

Chapter 3:

-Gizmo-

" Hey guys look I found a now website, it looks like there hundreds of crew members in all Japan. One of them is called the Cosmo Crushers Ranked E." I said.

If you want to know something about me, one thing is that I am a wiz. People call me Gizmo because I can fix anything. Even my dads broken down mustang. I never ever cut my hair because I want my dreadlocks to grow down to my ass, and yes I am Black. I moved to Tokyo a lone on my 16th birthday because my family. I know it sounds impossible but in the future you can move when you're 16. How cool is that?! Whelp that's it. It looks like Our crew is gonna need a check up in order to get because the hundreds of other crew members that are twice no quadruple the size of our crew. How are we ever gonna get 20 ether people. Oh well it looks we are gonna have some hard times in order to be on top.

-Scrap-

"Hey can you check the GG's Rank?" Kiatsu said

"Yeah, hold on. What?! The GG's are Rank A. It looks like there the highest ranking there is and they are classified as LEGENDS!" Gizmo said.

To me it looks like it is going to be impossible to beat the GG's at our rank we haven't even done anything yet.

" Let's do this!" Suzuki screamed.

We all grabbed our skates and headed out to the old ware house in the city of Hino. When we got in we saw tons of other skaters from other crews and we felt pumped. I saw somebody near the turntables with white spikey and a K on his forehead started talking.

" HEY! This is DJ professor K, Bringin it to you live in this warehouse in Hino. It seems All these crews from Tokyo meet here for all the challenges. Do I have any takers?"

" Right over here I screamed." I said.

Every body started looking at me and they started to laugh. Since we were the noobs everybody thought that we have no skills. Well I was ready to show them. I crew Went next to the turntables where do Professor K was standing at.

" Alright, let's get this started. First of what is your crews name?"

"Gekido."

"Okay. Who would want to take on team Gekido?"

"I will!"

A man with no description but, he did have a grey hoody with his hood and a laughing mask.

I was nervous because this was my first ever for this crew. I saw that he was the only one from his crew to show up that, or he wasn't in a crew.

"Kid what crew are you in."

"BANZAI!" The kid started to scream

"Wow, anyways I pick the challenges for you guys since you guys are new to this place I have a simple task the person who gets the most graffiti in all Japan within 15 hours is the winner, and the only graffiti you can use is your crew logo. One more thing this is just one on one." DJ Professor K explained.

I was pumped I couldn't concentrate on the road ahead of me. I knew that I had a chance at winning. I saw The kid walk outside, so I was right behind.

" Hey I am Scrap, what's your name."

"Names Tag that's all you need to know."

" 3, 2, 1 , GOOO!" DJ Professor screamed.

At first I was aloof when I saw Tag already down the corner spraying his first logo. I started to accelerate on my skates and turned left instead of right. It was pretty hard to see at night but I got use to it. Tons of skaters were following me just to get a closer look at the race. Others followed Tag because they wanted to see him work his magic with the spray cans. I looked at my spray can like it was saying something to me. That I should Go to Shibuya Terminal and Tag there. I had a weird feeling about it but I went any ways. It took me an hour to get there but I finally made. I saw Gizmo Right behind and he started to whisper in my ear

"Dude! We shouldn't be here this is GG's territory." Gizmo said.

" So?' I replied.

"So?! They will chop off our asses and feed it to the dogs if we don't get out of here."

He was right I would get my ass kick by the GG's if I don't hurry up. Luckily I am the fastest graffiti tagger in my crew. I sprayed the all the places in only 7 hours. I headed Back to the warehouse in Hino So I won't lose.

" Alright, Since Scrap went all the way to Shibuya Terminal and sprayed the whole place. Not the WHOLE place but like most of it. The important parts. So Scrap is the winner, and since he is the winner. Tag is the loser."

I saw tag walk up to me and raised his hand. It look like he wanted me to shake his hand. I responded to his greeting and I accepted it.

" Not bad at all. My crew is wack anyways I'll join yours." Tag said

This was a great moment we actually have another person in our group. We decided to go o sleep in the garage instead of going to our separate houses. Man, I still have a bad feeling about tagging Shibuya Terminal. Hopefully no one will come after us. As no one I mean the GG's.

-Yoyo-

~Next Morning~

I woke up with another boring day and I decided to go to Shibuya Terminal for my "morning skating". When I got there I saw that all of our graffiti was covered by some other crew name Gekido. I was furious but at the same time I was excited. I dashed back to the garage to tell Ryth, gum, and Beat.

"GUYS! Somebody sprayed over all of our Graffiti. It looks like we have some co-."

" Damn Yoyo we are in the middle of something."

I ran out of the room realizing what I saw. It was and wasn't a pretty sight. I decided to tell Clutch and Soda instead of Beat and Gum. I charged into Ryth's room before I wanted to talk to Clutch and Soda.

" Ryth you're right somebody just sprayed Graffiti over ours just a little bit ago!" I Screamed.

Ryth jumped out of bed to give me a big old hug. The GG's are back to terrorize the streets of Tokyo. Ryth and I went to the kitchen in our garage and we saw Clutch and Soda making some hot pockets. Luckily, I wasn't hungry because I ate some leftover pizza and I love hot pockets.

" Guys let's go, I saw that some punks just sprayed over all of our graffiti in Shibuya Terminal." I explained.

"Before we leave let's listen to the Broadcast!" Clutch said

"Yo! This is DJ Professor K bringin it to you from Tokyo, JET SET RADIO FUTURE! It looks like the GG's territory was covered in graffiti that wasn't there's Shibuya Terminal. Damn! I feel sorry fo' you because its gonna take you a while fo you to bring that place to the way it was. Who was the crew behind this?! Stay tuned This is Jet set radio FUTURE!"

I turned outside and rushed to streets of Tokyo along with Ryth, Clutch, and yes Soda searching for the Team Gekido so we can settle the scores with them.


End file.
